22 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 05:00 Bali - Nie wolno nam zasnąć!, odc. 10 (We need to stay awake!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Złodziejaszek, odc. 33 (Un sacre voleur) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Domisie - Gdy wstaniesz lewą nogą; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 2. Rozbitkowie i pionierzy. (South Pacific) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1434; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5780 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5780); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 1 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2589; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Klan - odc. 2405 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 69 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Nowaki i Limo; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5781 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5781); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2590; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 52 - Zemsta i wybaczenie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Saneczki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Ekonomia wokół nas, odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Anna German - odc. 1 (Anna German, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina, Polska, Chorwacja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dwaj panowie Kissel (Two Mr Kissels, The) 82'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Ed Bianchi; wyk.:Olivia Palenstein, John Stamos, Anson Mount; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Mistrzowie horroru - Oparzenia (Masters of Horror, Cigarette Burns) 56'; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Carpenter; wyk.:Udo Kier, Christopher Redman, Norman Reedus, Gwynyth Walsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 Włócznia przeznaczenia - odc. 3 (Lance de la destinee, La ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Belgia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 51 - Rozterki; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 52 - Wizyty; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 149; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Lokatorzy - odc. 6 Kota nie ma, myszy harcują; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Luksemburg - Belgia - Niemcy (88) Małe Wielkie Księstwo; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 10 lat grupy Rafała Kmity; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 885 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 32; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Świat bez tajemnic - Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Kijów od świtu do zmierzchu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 152 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 20 "Changes"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 153 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 21 "The Fix"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/72; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 886 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 76 "Nowoczesna rodzinka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Król Skorpion (The Scorpion King) - txt. str. 777 87'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Belgia (2002); reż.:Chuck Russell; wyk.:Jonathan Hales, William Osborne, Stephen Sommers, Steven Brandt, Kelly Hu; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 10/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1010); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Ekstradycja II - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Pitbull - odc. 1; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Wojna polsko - ruska 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Michał Czernecki, Roma Gąsiorowska, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Dorota Masłowska, Anna Prus; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:57 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Rozmowa Dnia - prof. Henryk Olesiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:10 Prosto z lasu /2012 - 24/2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:34 Pogoda Flesz 17:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 148 Przeprowadzka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Nasza Wieś - Złoty Kłos 2012; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Łazienki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 TV Zima - Kraków - PKL - 21.02.13; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 158 Cholesterol; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 TV Zima - TV Zima Głuchołazy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 6 Rodzina w terapii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:22 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:04 Pogoda 22:06 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Powrót realisty; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:07 Z krzyżem na krzyż; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 60 lat razem - odc. 8 - Barbara Włodarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:36 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:41 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:51 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Polska według Kreta - odc. 60 - Zima w Wieliczce; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Powrót realisty; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Z krzyżem na krzyż; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:12 Listy gończe - Tajemnica pięciu stawów - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 The Looney Tunes Show (6) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (64) - serial animowany 08.30 Jaskiniowcy (4) - serial animowany 09.00 Czarodziejki 5 (89) - serial fantasy 10.00 Tak, kochanie (22) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (399) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (122) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 4 (41) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 6 (182) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1651) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (266) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (104) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (372) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1652) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (346) - serial komediowy 20.00 Artur i Minimki 3. Dwa światy - film przygodowy, Francja 2010 22.10 Strażnik czasu - thriller SF, USA/Japonia 1994 00.25 Człowiek widmo 2 - horror, USA 2006 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:20 Rozmowy w toku: Spałam z sułtanem Brunei - talk-show 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej (1716) - serial obyczajowy 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:10 Ukryta prawda (135) - serial paradokumentalny 12:15 Kocham. Enter: Powołanie (9) - serial paradokumentalny 13:15 Szpital (9) - serial paradokumentalny 14:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Bez przebaczenia (995) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Kocham. Enter: Wypadek (10) - serial paradokumentalny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Zgadnij, która z nas urodziła się facetem! - talk-show 17:00 Szpital (10) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Ukryta prawda (136) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino: Mroczny rycerz - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2008 23:05 Projekt Monster - film katastroficzny, USA 2008 0:45 Californication 3 (12) - serial komediowy 1:20 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (12-ost.) - serial komediowy 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Arkana magii (844) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:25 Rozmowy w toku: Zgadnij, która z nas urodziła się facetem! - talk-show 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Był taki dom; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Mordziaki - Mordziak w krainie Liliputów odc.6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 114 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 761 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - (177); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 953; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - 39. SFP "Ucisz serca..." Piosenki Zygmunta Koniecznego cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dzieci tułacze - cz. 1 Wygnanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 630* Koszt dobrych uczynków; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Hala odlotów - Kultura okrucieństwa (odc. 21); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 114 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - USA. Biblioteka - (178); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Maleńczuk śpiewa songi Kurta Weilla; recital; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ex Libris - 117; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 761 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pracuś Noddy, odc. 41 (Noddy gets busy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 510 - Próg bólu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Po własnym pogrzebie - txt. str. 777 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Stanisław Jęryka; wyk.:Anna Ciepielewska, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Bronisław Pawlik, Janusz Bukowski, Marek Kondrat, Eugeniusz Kujawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark Warmiński 2012; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 114 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Mordziaki - Mordziak w krainie Liliputów odc.6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pracuś Noddy, odc. 41 (Noddy gets busy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 510 - Próg bólu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 761; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Polonia w Komie - USA. Biblioteka - (178); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Po własnym pogrzebie 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Stanisław Jęryka; wyk.:Anna Ciepielewska, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Bronisław Pawlik, Janusz Bukowski, Marek Kondrat, Eugeniusz Kujawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 07.55 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 08.55 W klatce czasu 09.30 Na straży prawa 09.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 10.55 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 11.55 Świat w pigułce 12.15 Telezakupy 14.20 Auto Zwiad 14.50 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 15.20 Żyć jak milioner 15.50 Silesia Cafe 16.55 Flesz Silesia Informacje 17.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.20 Biznes klasa 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Weekend z TVS 18.10 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.20 Narciarski drogowskaz 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Na straży prawa 22.25 W klatce czasu 22.55 Nawiedzone domy 23.30 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2013 roku